<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Ryou by hallowed_nebulae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575216">For Ryou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowed_nebulae/pseuds/hallowed_nebulae'>hallowed_nebulae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the suffering won't fade (just because time's past) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon, Protectiveness, because that's a thing dragons do, campfires!, kinda!, on ryou's end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowed_nebulae/pseuds/hallowed_nebulae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all for Ryou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akiyama Ryou | Ryo Akiyama &amp; Cyberdramon (Tamers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the suffering won't fade (just because time's past) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Ryou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you thought that that was the end of it but no, there is more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ryou was very small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou was very small, smaller than Cyberdramon was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the human world, the boy had had strength. The boy had been someone strong, someone who could handle battles and had no wear or strain from anything. Cyberdramon had seen the boy and thought that one, that one will make me strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here in the Digital World, Ryou was so small and tired. Humans were so vulnerable - Cyberdramon had not thought that so much of his time would be spent keeping the thing alive. Humans needed food and water, and shelter, and needed to be kept from getting too hot or too cold, and they needed to sleep and move enough or else they would be damaged. Humans were very killable. Before, Cyberdramon would have thought nothing more of it, but he’d made the choice to stay with Ryou, in hopes that he would get stronger, and Cyberdramon found himself getting attached to the boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that every so often there were whispers in his head - whispers of things Cyberdramon was certain did not exist, or had never happened, whispers saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryou, Ryou, I have waited for you for so long</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryou, I’ll protect you, I’ll be your partner, we will fight together</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryou, I won’t let him hurt you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ryou, Ryou, Ryou</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyberdramon did not like the whispers. They appeared nonetheless, uncaring of the dragon’s likes or dislikes. They were worse on the days when he had those dreams, the ones that seemed like memories of someone else that he would always forget in the morning. The ones that came before or after something bad would happen. Most often it was before or after a time when Ryou would almost be injured more seriously - most often it was both before and after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyberdramon became protective of the boy. He could not help it - between the whispers, and his desire to stay with the one he had picked for strength, and the way the child, just a child, looked at him, and Cyberdramon’s own draconic instincts that grasped at anything smaller that he must protect, Cyberdramon had little choice. He would protect Ryou - would protect his Tamer. Cyberdramon would follow this human, this small, vulnerable human, and would protect Ryou. He’d protect Ryou, and Ryou would work with Cyberdramon to make Cyberdramon stronger, and even if Cyberdramon was always running into fights it would be fine so long as he took proper care to keep Ryou uninjured. Ryou may become bitter towards Cyberdramon’s always running to fights, but - better to be strong, so that no opponents may best you, better to become strong so that you can keep safe those you wish to protect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryou was so small. Ryou was so young - and so Cyberdramon would protect this small, young human, with those large gaps in his memory that Ryou did not know how to explain. Cyberdramon would protect this human who seemed familiar in a way that made Cyberdramon feel as though somehow, somehow, they were destined to have met. Cyberdramon would protect this human, with his broken mind, and memories that were missing, and made Cyberdramon’s own scattered memories assemble into some appearance of order if only so that Cyberdramon amy make some sense of the past that he knew he had with Ryou that just could not be remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cyberdramon would protect Ryou. For his own sake - no. For Ryou’s sake. For Ryou. All for Ryou. (And the two halves of him that tore and tore and tore and never agreed, spitting vitriol at each other until Cyberdramon’s head ached from the agony of the two beings composing him in their hatred of one another - the two halves agreed on this. It was for Ryou. Everything was for Ryou. Everything.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen, listen. i have feelings about cyberdramon. i have Feelings, okay?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>